Never Forget Me
by AniCrackersInUrSoup
Summary: James is fired from Team Rocket and heads out on his own.Can he make it without Jessie and Meowth?Adventure and Mayhem to come along with a girl named Amy Lee[OC] who has a secret crush on James!.Rocketshippy!More chapters to come! R&R please! UPDATED!
1. Farewells and Amy Lee

A/N : This is my first Pokemon fanfic and I just had to make it rocketshippy. I love rocketshippy stories and decided to make my own. Please R/R. It is REALLY appreciated! Thanks

disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon/characters except for Amy Lee or I would have made this fanfic a movie by now. lol

* * *

James had just quit Team Rocket, or gotten fired then quit. He had convinced Giovanni to give Jessie and Meowth a second chance. They wanted to quit with James but he told them he would be fine. Turned out he wasn't doing so fine after all. He had left Team Rocket yesterday and spent the night in a forest. He didn't care what forest he was in or where he went. All he knew was that he couldn't go home. He woke at seven in the morning and began walking on. He would often stop and just stare ahead thinking about which way he should go. Sometimes he would stop, close his eyes, and think about Jessie, the woman he loved. He would then think of going back to her. He could still see the tears threatening to fall out of her crystal blue eyes. James also remembered what she whispered as they hugged for one last time. "Never forget me." James repeated in the same whispered voice Jessie had when she told him. He had never told her he loved her and now thought he would never get that chance again._ I blew it. I should have told her before I left. Now I'll never know what she thinks of me. But it might have brought her more pain than she already was in. I guess it was for the best, _James thought to himself after he had decided to sit under a shady tree and rest. He checked his watch and found it was already eleven thirty. He took a bottle of water from his backpack and gulped half of it down. He put it in the side pocket and stood up. He then continued his walk wherever his feet took him. 

After about fifteen minutes James heard something. It sounded like crying. He looked up ahead and saw a girl about a year or two younger than him sitting against a tree. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and was crying softy. James ran up and crouched down next to her. "Are you ok?" James asked gently. Then girl gasped. "Oh! N-not r-r-really." She said trying to wipe tears from her eyes and dry her face. She had waist long black hair with blood red streaks running through it and highlighting the tips. Her bangs came halfway into her eyes, which were a stormy gray. She had a black star painted on her left cheek and dangling black star earrings in her ears. A black star necklace matched her earrings and hung over a gray, slightly baggy shirt with 3 black stars in the shape of a triangle in the middle. The girl wore black cargo pants with a silver chain on either side and gray stars splattered on the bottom of the legs. The belt she wore was studded with stars and had a place where it looked like 6 pokeballs should go. She also had black Vans with a silver star on the outer sides. "What happened?" James asked, concerned. "I-I was p-pokenapped!" The girl wailed and burst into tears again. James cautiously put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and began trying to get under control again. "The n-names Amy Lee." The girl said trying to sound like she was ok. "Ok, I'm James," James said, "Do you know who took your Pokemon? I could try and help you find them." James stood up and put a hand out to help Amy Lee up. She jumped up instead and hugged James tightly around the neck. James gasped slightly but Amy Lee didn't seem to notice. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Amy Lee was saying over and over again n his ear. "By the way, what did the people who stole your Pokemon look like?" James asked loud enough for her to hear. Without letting go of James she said, "Well, there was a boy and a girl about a two years older than me. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had greenish hair." _That sounds a lot like Butch and Cassidy._ James thought. "They wore a shirt with an R on it. I know it stood for Team Rocket. Actually," Amy Lee pulled away from James a little to look at his shirt, "It looked just. Like. Yours." Amy Lee finished in a whisper. It suddenly hit her. She jumped away from James and backed against the tree. "ACK! You're just like them! Get away!" She yelled at him. "No wait! Please just let me explain!" James pleaded. "And why should I listen to you? HUH?! How do I know you aren't just lying to me?" Amy Lee questioned, her stormy eyes squinted suspiciously. _Well, that was a change of attitude. Just like Jessie…_ James thought. "Well!?" Amy Lee said rather loudly. "Oh, right. As we go to find your Pokemon I'll explain everything. Then hopefully it will make since." James said. "Fine. But I'm watching you." Amy Lee agreed.

Before walking off into the forest with Amy Lee, James asked if he could be excused and walked behind a set of large tree. Amy Lee wondered what he was doing and tapped her foot impatiently. He came back a few minutes later in a complete change of clothes. A short sleeved black t-shirt and some blue jeans with sneakers. "I threw my uniform away ok? I'll explain why in a minute," James explained. He hadn't really thrown it away. It held far to many memories. Instead he stuffed to in a rather large side pocket of his backpack. "Ookkkk" Amy Lee said. "Ahem" James cleared his throat, getting ready to tell his alibi. This made Amy Lee giggle. Then her eyes widened. She hadn't giggled in a long time. But then again, no one had ever volunteered to help her in a long time either. It seemed her life had starting changing in the last couple of weeks. James had started walking and Amy Lee ran to catch up with him. He started telling his story as the walked deeper into the heart of the forest.


	2. Amy Lee's Story

"So, you're telling me you got fired from Team Rocket and-" Amy Lee started. "No! I told you I quit _before_ I was fired!" James blurted out. It was about sunset and they had decided to set up a little camp in a clearing in the forest. They were sitting on their sleeping bags. "Sure you did…. But anyways, you _quit_ Team Rocket and left your friends behind? That's kinda sad for you and your friends." Amy Lee continued. "Well I didn't want them to loose their job because of me. They deserve better than me anyways…" James sighed sadly. "Oh, come on! You really think to lowly of yourself. I agree, your life hasn't been the best, but trust me, mine's been worse." Amy Lee said reassuringly. "Why? What's so bad about your life?" James questioned. "Eh, you wouldn't care about my life. Why bother asking?" She said, her voice softening. "I would care, and I bet your life is better than mine after I hear it." James said. "Fine!" Amy Lee snapped. "But don't blame me if you don't like it!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Me, my mom, and my dad were in a safari zone looking at a group of Nidoqueens and Nidokings. My mom and dad hopped over the fence and told me to stay on the other side, in case they charged. I was really worried but I believed that they would be safe, I thought nothing could hurt them. So, they went out into the field, closer to the Pokemon. When they flashed their cameras they had forgotten to turn off the flash and the light seemed to anger the Pokemon. They charged towards my parents and trampled them. I was only five at the time and the sight scarred me for life. After that I ran to the gates screaming and crying. They asked me what was wrong and I told them. They were very sorry about it and soon I was sent off to an orphanage. I was a loner there. I had no friends and sulked the whole time I was there. I learned to block all of my emotions except anger from anyone. I locked my soul and heart away. The first year I cried everyday. Then the years after that the crying soon stopped and I turned my sadness into anger. Beating up any kid at the orphanage that did something to annoy me. I ended up staying at that same orphanage for nine and a half years. I never talked to anyone. On my fifteenth birthday they let me go on my own. That was only a year ago. I'm sixteen now and I'm still a loner. I became a Pokemon trainer to get my mind off of my parents and everything else in the world. But now I've lost my Pokemon too. I'm beginning to think I should just give up. No one cares about me anyways. No one but my parents ever did."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tears began to form in Amy Lee's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She hadn't told anyone about her life and hearing it coming from her own lips made it even harder. Why was she loosing grip on her emotions so quickly around this guy? _I guess I just feel safe around him is all…_ She wondered. "Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that. Your life is really bad." James said sadly. He tried to put a comforting arm around Amy Lee's shoulders but she moved away from him. "I'm going to take a walk I'll be back later, ok?" Amy Lee said, not looking at him. "Ok. Hurry back soon and be careful." James replied. James hoped she would be ok, she seemed really run down.

Amy Lee ran through the forest until she came to a small lake and sat down against a large rock. She soon began sobbing. How come she was acting like this all of a sudden? She was supposed to be strong. But now it seemed that everything that meant anything to her had been taken away. "How can the world be so cruel?!" Amy Lee cried. Her sobbing soon quieted, and her mind began to wonder. She remembered when she first saw James, his emerald eyes filled with concern. She thought she had seen her knight in shining armor, someone who could help her and give her comfort. Strangely, she had never wanted that from any other man that came her way. She also thought he was pretty cute. But when she saw his shirt and that emblem it seemed her life was crashing again and her knight had fallen off his horse. She was never one to go love crazy over a man, but this one caught her eye. She wanted to believe the story he told her and hoped he was being truthful, but it seemed so hard to trust anyone. _So hard…_She thought, _but maybe, maybe just this once something can go right in my miserable life._

It was soon pitch black and she knew James would probably worry, at least she hoped he was worried about her. She walked quickly the way she had come, trying to remember exactly. It wasn't to long before she saw a clearing and a small fire built. She peaked around a bush and gasped. It was those two people from Team Rocket who had taken her Pokemon! She quickly ran away from the clearing and came to another clearing. This time it was where James was. She was sitting with his back turned to her and taking something out of the fire. She walked up and plopped down beside him. "Watcha doin'?" She asked casually. James jumped and yelped. "You scared me! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, especially out here in the dark." James scolded. Amy Lee giggled, she was beginning to like giggling, and asked again, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what are you doing?" "Oh, I just got through cooking us something to eat. Try some!" James encouraged. "Fine, fine. But if there is poison or anything wrong with this I swear my soul will haunt you!" She promised. She grabbed her plate and took a small bite. "Hey, this isn't that bad!" she said eating a bigger bite. "Thanks, I used to cook all the time for Jessie and Meowth." James bragged. Amy Lee quickly finished her plate and shortly after James finished his. "I'm gonna go change behind those trees. If I catch you spying on me you'll be in a world of hurt for a _long_ time." Any Lee said and marched off with her backpack behind a group of trees. James shuddered then said, " Ok, I'm gonna go change behind those bushed over there." He pointed to some bushes and walked over with his own backpack. James was done quickly, dressed in a muscle shirt and his boxers, and walked over to lie down on his sleeping bag. Soon Amy Lee came out dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of boy's boxers. She found James lying down looking up at the stars, mouthing something. "Watcha mumbling?" Amy Lee asked. "Huh? Oh just the old motto Jessie and I used to say all the time." James replied looking over to Amy Lee. He wondered why she would wear boxer but guessed because they were comfortable. "Oh," she said and laid down on her sleeping bag, which was next to his, "Would you recite it for me?" "Um, well ok," James said and quietly began his face turning a light shade of pink,

" Prepare for trouble,

And make it double,

To protect the world from devastation,

To unit all people within our nation,

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above,

Jessie,

James,

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth that's right!"

"Wow, that's really cool! Well, I'm off to sleep, and don't get any ideas!" Amy Lee exclaimed. "Ok, good night." James said and got into his sleeping bag. He rolled over so that his back was to her and she soon heard light snoring. She giggled quietly and crawled into her sleeping bag. She knew she wouldn't have to worry. Soon she was asleep as well.

------------------------------------------------------------

Had to end the chapter somewhere! lol Thank You Tommy Dreamer for the review!I will make sure to do that in my next story. And come on, I know more people can review! And thank to all the people who have checked this story out! Please review! New chapter coming soon!


	3. The Plan

Amy Lee woke in the morning to the smell of food. She looked over to where the fire was and found James taking something out of it. She stretched and swayed towards him.

"What are you cooking?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Amy Lee. I just finished making us some breakfast. It's just fried berries but I've found that they are quite good." James replied.

"Oh, mornin'. Oh, and I'm allowing you to call me Amy since it sounds weird for people to use the Lee part," Amy said yawning.

Ok, Amy, if you say so. Here's yours, but be careful it's still a little hot," James said and gave her some fried berries wrapped in an, apparently, edible leaf.

"Thanks," she mumbled and sat back down on her sleeping bag. James came and sat next to her on his own. As she was eating, Amy remembered something about last night and almost choked on her fried berry. "James! I forgot to tell you what I saw last night when I was trying to find our camp!" She shouted and jumped up causing her food to splatter all over her sleeping bag. She looked down for a second, "Oops, anywho," she said in a normal voice before yelling again, "I found a camp and thought it was ours and when I looked it was the camp of those Rockets that stole my Pokemon!" Amy began yanking her clothes out of her backpack. She forgot James was there and began changing clothes (She had her undergarments on through the process!) right in front of him. Soon she was dressed and began cramming her nightclothes back into her backpack. She grabbed it and began walking off when she finally remembered James. _I just dressed in front of James!_ She thought. She was upset at herself but didn't have time to think about that anyways. She turned back to James who was still staring at where Amy had stood with his face a crimson red. Amy giggled at how ridiculous he looked.

"Come on James! We have to catch them!" she ordered and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh! Yes, right away." James said, blushing even more, if that was possible, and grabbing his bag before following Amy through the forest.

_It has to be around here somewhere._ Amy thought. She looked over a bush and saw a camp. It was the Rockets! She crouched down and peered through the brush. James was a few steps behind and also crouched down. He peered through the brush and gasped.

"That's Botch and Cassidy!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep it down or they'll hear us!" Amy scolded him. "Now, I have an idea. Since you know them you can go and distract them. My Pokeballs are lying right over there. Just distract them until you see me give the signal." She whispered and gave the signal, a thumbs-up. Amy started to crawl away to a small opening in the brush that gave her a clear view of the camp and her Pokeballs.

"But-" James started but found it was no use. So instead he got up and got ready to be the bait of the plan. _Just like when me, Jessie, and Meowth made plans. Either me or Meowth was the bait. I wonder if they got a new partner yet?_ James wondered as he slowly got up and walked into the campsite.

Butch and Cassidy heard rustling in the bushes around them and looked to find James standing right in front of them.

_Time to put this plan into action._ James thought and began to speak.

----------------------------------------------------

I know I know, it's short.I also know that I spelt Butch's name as Botch. That is what they called him on the series and he always got mad. But the chapter ahead is going to be long and full of action! The first Pokemon Battle in the story! And plus you get to find out what Amy Lee's Pokemon are! Please R&R and when reviewing have some fun and try guessing what 6 Pokemon Amy Lee has! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! Also I hope this is easier to read. And lots of thanks and cookies to the people who reviewed! THANK YOU! gives lots of cookies


	4. Battles and A Confession

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time since I've updated this. Don't worry though, I'm back! I had some problems with my family that needed to be figured out and testing at school, but hopefully now I'll be able to update my story more, including writing some new ones! Yay!

Anywhoz, I hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of thought into I but it just doesn't seem right. Meh, I'll let you, the readers, decide.

------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?!" Butch and Cassidy exclaimed as they turned around to find James coming out of the brush behind him.

"Well, um, I was just walking through the forest and it looks like I stumbled upon your campsite. Heh," James said, nervously.

Amy slapped her forehead from where she sat. _Oh well, now time to get my Pokemon._ She thought and began crawling towards the bag that held her Pokeballs.

"I heard you got fired, Jamie-boy. What about that old hag of a partner you had?" Cassidy sneered.

"The only hag I know is you, Cassidy!" James retorted, anger raging into his blood. The remark from him sent both Cassidy and Butch blood on boiling.

"You take that back! My girl's far from it, dirt-bag!" Butch shouted, stomping closer to James, who cowered away a bit.

_This seems like a good time. I better hurry, though, before James gets the crap beat outta him. _Amy darted in back of Butch and Cassidy and grabbed the bag containing her Pokeballs. She quickly dumped it and stuffed the balls into her pockets. _I clip them back on my belt later. Right now there's no time. _She quickly looked back to the trio to find that butch had backed James against a tree with his fist raised.

"Hey, ugly! Get your damn hands off of him!" Amy yelled out to Butch.

"Huh?! Hey! You're the brat we stole those…" Cassidy trailed off and looked over towards the now empty bag. "How dare you!" She yelled and looked back at James and Butch.

"So James, you left good 'ole Jesse for this little girl? Aiming a bit to low aren't you? I mean I know she's better than Jesse but-" Cassidy was cut short by James.

"Do not say that about Jesse or Amy! It's not what you think ok?!" He yelled and with that brought his knee up, roughly hit Butch in the crotch, who immediately let go of James and crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Grr…. Houndour, Raticate, Go and attack the little brat!" Cassidy said and grabbed two Pokeballs from her belt and throwing them into the air.

"Is that the best you got? You'll be drooling to see the Pokemon you almost had your filthy hands on! Misdreavus, Bannette, Duskull go!" Amy smirked as she saw Cassidy and James' expressions. "

"What? I told you you'd be droolin'! Now, Misdreavus, use Psybeam! Duskull, use Shadow Sneak! Banette use Shadow Ball to finish them!" She commanded her Pokemon. The attacks flew straight towards butch, Cassidy, and their Pokemon, sending them flying high into the air and out of sight.

"Wow, looks like it's their turn to be blasting off again." James mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Amy said confused, as she returned her Pokemon back to their balls to rest.

"Oh, it's just a little inside joke about how me, Jesse, and Meowth always used to get blasted off by this kid and his Pikachu." James replied and sighed. "I really miss them."

Amy and James walked through the forest for a while. It was getting close to sunset and they made camp for the night, nearby a small river.

"Hey, I've been wondering, why didn't you just grab your Pokemon and leave me there?" James said, breaking the silence and they sat across from each other in the grass.

"I couldn't leave you their. Even though you used to be on the same team, I could tell right away you weren't friends. Besides, you've helped me so much and you're my first friend, how could I leave you behind?" Amy replied, smiling at James warmly. "So, tell me a bit more about this, Jesse. What's she like?"

James perked up at the question. "Well, she kinda has a bad temper at times, but she's really creative. She's smart, funny, and caring too. Her eyes are a beautiful blue like the ocean and her hair is a magnificent mane of fiery red flames." James began to mumble and turn a bright red. "I also think, I might love her."

Amy choked at the last words he uttered from his mouth. "O-oh, that's g-great. I b-bet she l-l-loves you too…" She said holding back tears. "P-please excuse me." She got up and began running to where she remembered the river to be.

"Amy Lee! What's wrong?! Please, come back and talk!" James said and began chasing after her. She was too fast though and he quickly lost her. _I can only hope she went to the river._ He thought and tried to remember where the river was located. It was getting dark and he was worried about her being out alone.

"Damn it!" Damn it damn it Damn it!! Amy cursed into the night and fell to the ground crying, her fists pounding the earth beneath her. _Why did I ever even think that he would love me back?! I'm so stupid. Even if he didn't love Jesse, why would he love some weird loner girl like me? Why did I ever believe in love? He was just being nice and helping me. I should've known. _Amy thought miserably as she sobbed into her knees. "Why am I so stupid?!" She screamed and resumed her crying until her thought hurt and her eyes burned.

"Amy?" James said quietly as he heard sobbing from nearby. He stuck his head between two trees and saw the river. He also saw Amy wiping off the remains of her tears. He heard her whisper quietly, "I love you, James."

James gasped but quickly shut his mouth tight and tried to pull his head out from between the two trees, but found he was stuck. _Damn it! Now what?!_ James thought, but it was too late. Amy quickly stood up and spun around to find James staring back at her in a surprised expression.

"Eh, heh heh. Um…help, please?" James uttered as innocently as he could. Amy's face contorted into one of sheer anger and she quickly strode towards him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was this chapter? I think I did it much better than the others and I'm pretty sure it's the longest. Thank you to all the reviewers! Left you on a small cliffy again, huh? Hehe Well, please comment and tell me how you like it so far! Thankies!


End file.
